Ice On This! (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Narrator: Antartica, a place of snow and ice hace un día Citar Más *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Narrator: again. so In a World of Ice Age. The Quart4 Heroines in the Meetingof Ice Age. Riley: (shivering) Wow. ice age everywhere. hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny (shivering) and cold water hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura and Tip: and Slides. hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: Let's go hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (at Ice Caves (again).) hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: This is amazing hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: Whow. Look at Th-AAAH! (sees a froszen Pirahna (again).) hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: That's a fish hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: wow. AAAAHHH!!!!!!!! (sees a froen dinosaur) hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: Come on Penny hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Riley: (seea a frozen UFO and Also Does a Stars Trek refrence) bye. hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: Riley, come on we need to find a way out Editado por Salqueen3783 hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (Out of Ice Caves) Sakura: Huh? (sees Scrat about to Put the Acorn to the Ground) who left a sabor-tooth squirrel with a Acorn of Robble Tree? hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Now what? hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: (sees scrat Puts the Acorn to the Ground. while the Ice Cracks as Earthquake) hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: Run! hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (they runned from The Ice Cracks. by Scart then Scrat runs away from the Cracks.) hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Faster hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: we Gotta go...(earthquake stops)....Faster? (whew) that was Closed. (Scrat shocked that Earthquake stoped) hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Look it stopped hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Riley: that Squirrel Looks like has Trouble Makers from that Acorn. hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: We almost died hace 6 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (Scrat gives Them an Apology) hace 4 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: It's okay, now lets continue hace 4 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: Look, Slides. Remember. hace 4 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: yes i remember hace 4 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: Lets Slide.Whee. hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Oh yeah hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Riley: Hey! Wait for Meeeeeeeeeee! (all whooping) Sakura: This is Fun! Editado por Betito9016 hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Faster hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (all whooping) Penny: (sees a ice piece) Captain! Ice Berg Ahead! hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip (screaming) hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (they stopped but the Ice Breaks) hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: oh no! hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (they slide) (Benny Hill Plays in the Background) hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: Oh no, we are gonna die hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (Montage of Sliding on the Ice Slippers) hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Hey it stopped hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: you think. (The Slides stops) Penny: all right? round 2? hace 2 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: ok let's go hace 2 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: Look way out! (sees a way out) hace 2 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: come on hace 2 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (in the Winder of Antartica) hace 2 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: This is amazing hace 2 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: I Was thinking. Look up in the Sky. Riley: whoah.- what is that in the Sky? hace 2 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: It's an aurora hace 2 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Riley: Aurora? Wow. hace 2 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: What's an aurora? hace 2 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: Well Go find it On Wkipedia. hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: i don't know? hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Riley: Look. A Dark Cave. hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Let's go hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (they enter the Dark Cave) Penny: its Dark in there. hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: I have a flashlight hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: Sweet. hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: Follow me hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (they followed and Hearing a Growl of Distance) Tip: Penny, Whats that Your Tummy? or is just Me? hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: It was just you hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Riley: Stay fosued we Gonna find the Way out. hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: I'm so scared hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: Be Strong Penny, Don't Scream. hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Ok hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (out the Dark Cave) Sakura: we're Here. hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: i was so scared hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: Alll right, Deep Breath, and Exale. hace 41 minutos *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Thanks Tip, i need a hug hace 40 minutos *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: Look the Ship. hace 37 minutos *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: Run! hace 36 minutos *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (they run chasing the Ship Way Back Home) Penny: Wer'e Almost there. hace 32 minutos *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: We did it hace 32 minutos *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: Well, Crazy Moments are Over. Lets go Home. hace 28 minutos *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: ok Penny, calm down hace 27 minutos *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: Welp the Fun is Over. Lets go Home. Penny: Yeah. lets go Home. hace 21 minutos *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: Penny, i'm scared too, but you need to be strong hace 20 minutos *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: Including you. hace 17 minutos *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: I'm also scared, but you need to calm down hace 16 minutos *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: okay. i'll calm down. (deep breath and Exales) hace 11 minutos *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: We can play if we get back home hace 10 minutos *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: Well you're Right. (yawn) i'm tired a ittle. hace 8 minutos *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Me too hace 7 minutos *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip and Riley: Same. THE END hace 3 minutos * Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE)